Macaroni "Mac" Onimod
Macaroni Donald Onimod, better known as Mac, is one of the main characters in the anime 'Fun Pack Friends'. He is a 3-year-old, anthropomorphic tyrannosaurus rex living in an unknown dimension. He is a member of a group called the Fun Pack, which was founded by his older cousin Pencil. Personality Mac is a kind, polite and cheerful boy who is also fun-loving and optimistic. His favourite past time is playing at the park with his friends. He loves cute things and likes anime, sometimes talking Japanese at random. Mac is clueless and naive, but has a good heart. He feels lonely without his friends and loves the romance between his friends, although he doesn't take it too seriously. Mac gets upset if his friends are upset or angry at each other, always trying to cheer them up. Mac is a nice guy, and never snaps at his friends, as he always tries to find a calmer solution. Mac is very excitable, and loves helping Pencil with her schemes. Strangely, in the pilot, he had a deadpan reaction to Pencil's idea, but this could be because the idea wasn't very well thought out. Mac is quite gullible and easily dragged into things, and he is easily confused. Mac has a good sense of right and wrong, and will scold people for bad behaviour. He is also oblivious to Puff's brattiness, and always sees the good in other people. He is very confident and outgoing, and not afraid to make new friends. If his friends are being threatened though, he will attack, since he has a hidden tough side. Appearance Mac is a small, bipedal t-rex with green scales. He has blue shorts and sneakers, with matching eyes, an orange t-shirt, and red-orange spiky hair. Unlike the others, his snout is rounded. Mac is 50cm high. Concept Mac was created to be one of Pencil's two cousins. He took the form of a T-rex and is green because PencilDJ12 (the creator) thinks of the colour green for T-rex's. He also looks a bit like Yoshi in Bart Simpson's clothes. Powers and abilities Although Mac is very young, he possesses a copy ray gun that he can only use when he has certain powers. The gun will make a copy of an enemy, but it will not be a perfect copy. Mac also has the ability to shoot a ray out of his hands that will confuse people, but it only works when he is confused. The more confused he is, the better advantage he has. Mac is also quite agile, but clumsy. History Mac was born in Green Mountain although shortly after he was born he was left at the house of his aunt, Juicy, for unknown reasons.His sister Lolly, who was born was born three years prior, had gotten dropped off too, and neither know who their parents are. He attends Green Mountain Pre-school, and doesn't have any friends there. Mac is raised by his aunt Juicy, and sees her as a mother figure. Strengths Kind heart Like his sister Lolly, Mac is very kind and polite to people he meets, except enemies. Confusion Although confusion is normally considered a not-so-great thing, Mac can use this to his advantage. Weaknesses Confusion Even though confusion is his special ability, he can't control it very well. Intelligence Mac, along with Puff, is the least intelligent member, but to be fair he's the youngest. Relationships Family Lolly Mac is very close with his big sister. Whenever Lolly is out looking for adventure, Mac will usually be right behind her. However, Lolly and Mac do fight or tease each other sometimes, since they are siblings after all. Pencil Pencil is Mac's cousin. Pencil loves Mac, although she tries to convince him that he shouldn't like Puff. Mac ignores her most of the time or tells her she's wrong. Mac also is very helpful towards Pencil. Juicy When Mac was a baby, he was dropped off at his aunt Juicy's house. Juicy took in her nephew and cared for him like her own child. Mac, along with Lolly and Pencil, also thinks that Juicy's habit of drinking lots of apple juice is weird. Friends Fire Mac and Fire are close friends, since they are both close with Pencil and Puff. Fire approves of Mac and Puff's relationship, unlike Pencil. Mac also approves of Fire and Pencil's relationship. Wet Mac and Wet seem to be close friends, although they don't interact much. Headache Like with Wet, Headache is one of Mac's friends, although they don't interact directly very much. Alemara Mac is Alemara's friend, but sometimes gets confused by her foreign languages. Tamalex Out of the Milk children, Mac probably interacts with Tamalex the most. She is his friend, but he sometimes has trouble remembering her name and gives her nicknames like 'Mrs. Headache' (which she dislikes) and 'Tim-Tam' (which she doesn't like either, but prefers it to the former). Even when he can remember her name, he still usually calls her Tim-Tam. Axel Mac approves of Axel's relationship with Lolly and they are also friends. Since Axel comes over to do homework at their house a lot, Mac sees him quite often. Mac and Axel also played together when Axel first met the family. Love Interests Puff Mac and Puff are best friends, and they have puppy love affections for one another, although neither is fully aware of their feelings, they sometimes think about marrying the other since neither of them takes romance seriously. Whenever someone teases them about their relationship, they simply say that they're too young for romance rather than acting shy like the other couples would. Mac and Puff are also unintelligent and naive, and can't write or read very well. They also like to play at the park a lot. Sometimes, Puff flies Mac through the air while they hold hands. When they are older, they will most likely start dating. Mac is also unaware that Puff is a brat since she acts sweet around him, and he thinks she's the nicest girl he's ever met. Category:Characters Category:Fun Pack members